bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop: Tijuana Sex Bible
Tijuana Bible ---- Tijuana Sex Bibles (also known as eight-pagers, Tillie-and-Mac books, Jiggs-and-Maggie books, jo-jo books, bluesies, blue-bibles, gray-backs, and two-by-fours) were palm-sized pornographic comic books that could be bought for $2.25 and were produced in the United States from the 1920s to the early 1960s. Their popularity peaked during the Great Depression era. Most Tijuana Sex Bibles were obscene parodies of popular newspaper comic strips of the day, such as "Blondie", "Barney Google", "Moon Mullins", "Popeye", "Tillie the Toiler", "Dick Tracy", "Little Orphan Annie", and "Bringing Up Father". Others made use of characters based on popular movie stars and sports stars of the day, such as Mae West and Joe Louis, sometimes with names slightly changed. Before the war, almost all the stories were humorous and frequently were cartoon versions of well-known dirty jokes that had been making the rounds for decades. Tijuana Sex Bible Traced Research conducted by the Betty Boop Wikia in 2017, presented for 2019 due to initial source errors, proves that the Tijuana Sex Bibles featuring Betty Boop, doesn't look like Betty Boop in the comic strips because they were traced directly from Helen Kane's comic strips, actually making the character in the scenes Helen Kane, which were traced directly from Ving Fuller's caricature comic strip artworks of Kane for King Features. Although on the front covers for the Betty Boop Tijuana Sex Bibles, Betty looks like she does in Max Fleischer's cartoons. Betty Boop in Improvising A guardian of public morals named "Smuthound" apprehends Betty Boop while she is engaged in having sex with a lifeguard on the beach (Betty Boop in "Improvising" presented by Ima Pushover). Betty Steps Out In Betty Steps Out presented by Regina Doosh, Betty can be seen talking to her friend Molly who has a sparkling diamond ring. Betty states; "Gee Molly - that's a honey! How can I a beautiful ring like that?". Molly suggests Betty find a sap with a hundred bucks so determined Betty steps out and has sex with several men, a postboy and Popeye the Sailorman. When Betty returns with a diamond ring Molly asks Betty; "Why Betty!!! What a gorgeous ring - Where did you get it?" to which Betty replies; "You told me to find a sap with a hundred bucks - and I couldn't - But I did locate a hundred saps with from two to fifty bucks." Indicating that Betty had sex with up to 100 men. Trivia *Betty was said to have starred in an official Fleischer Studios animated sex tape in 1938 with Popeye the Sailorman entitled Welcome to Miami. *Another Tijuana Sex Bible featuring Betty features Betty and her director Von Script which is based on the official comic strip series. *Clara Bow was featured in a comic strip, but the second part of her name was changed from Bow to Blow. *Tijuana bibles repeated the ethnic stereotypes found in popular culture at the time, although one Tijuana Sex Bible ("You Nazi Man") concluded on a serious note with a brief message from the publisher pleading for greater tolerance in Germany for the Jews *Tillie and Mac are thought to have been the first Tijuana Sex Bible stars, along with Maggie and Jiggs from the popular newspaper strip Bringing Up Father. Tillie was soon followed by Winnie Winkle, Dumb Dora, Dixie Dugan, Fritzi Ritz, Ella Cinders, and other familiar comic strip characters stamped in the same mold. *Popeye, Olive Oyl and Blondie were the most popular cartoon characters appearing in Tijuana Sex Bibles in the 1930s, judging by the number of their appearances. *The first celebrity bibles were based on real-life newspaper tabloid sex scandals such as the Peaches and Daddy Browning case which made headlines in 1926. Ten years later, an entire series of bibles by one unknown artist obscenely lampooned Mrs. Wallis Simpson and the King of England. *By far the most popular celebrity character was Mae West, but virtually every major Hollywood star of the era was featured in the Tijuana Sex Bibles, obscenely and libelously. *The young Hugh Hefner experimentally drew several Tijuana Sex Bibles as samples for a projected series which was never published, when he was a struggling cartoonist in Chicago in the early 1950s, around the same time that he issued his self-published cartoon book That Toddlin' Town. ---- Category:News Category:Newspapers Category:Comic Category:Comics